I don't have a title right now, I'll change it later though (:
by Anonymously Truthful
Summary: When the gang gets to go see WWE, Jack offers to get them all front row tickets to every event that week. But by the time it rolls around, Jack had gotten into a huge fight with the gang. Over something as silly as his least favorite wrestler. They just think Jack was a little touchy and they had pushed his buttons a little too much. But is that really why Jack was angry? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

*quick note: I'm making Seaford in California, like 45 minutes or so from San Fransisco...) Plus, I'm making Hell in a Cell that week with the same outcomes and everything...just randomly put in december. It might mess everything up, but sorry!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own WWE (nor do I want to...)  
chapter one  
(kickin' it - wwe crossover)

"Woah guys!" Milton exclaimed as he raced in the dojo one day, a large grin spreading from ear to ear.  
"What?" An irritated Rudy asked, not liking the fact that his red-headed student was late for class.  
"WWE Is coming. to. San Fransisco. Next. Week. And I can probably get tickets! If I can afford them..." He cheered and started jumping up and down like a 5-year old girl at Christmas who had just gotten her favorite doll.  
"Are you serious?!" Jerry asked, hoping this wasn't some big joke. He didn't know Milton as the prankster, but he was always suspicious. Milton nodded eagerly.  
Jack stopped his beating of the dummy for a moment. He seemed to think about something for a moment. "I can get front row seats for all of us. And backstage passes. If you want. It's totally up to you guys." He said nonchalantly, like getting really expensive tickets for 6 people wasn't that hard.  
Milton gave him and areyouseriousorareyoujustbei ngfunny look. Jack nodded as if to say I'm-totally-not-kidding. "Oh Christmas Nuts! My dreams are finally coming true! I just feel so excited and la dee da..." He trailed off into his own daydreams muttering inaudible words to himself.  
"So Jack, Mr. Rich Pants." Kim started, giving Jack the look that said I-totally-know-somethings-up-you're-not-telling-us. "If you're such a diehard WWE fan, just answer these simple questions right off the top of your head." Jack nodded.  
"Favorite wrestler?"  
"John Cena"  
"Least Favorite?" Kim widened her eyes as the fastness of his pace.

"Dway-I mean the Rock." Kim snorted. One of the biggest rivalries, how come Jack's answers were so generic? Like John Cena, hate the Rock. Like the Rock, hate John Cena. She pushed away her thoughts and continued to the next question.  
"Favorite diva?"  
"AJ," At this response, Kim rolled her eyes. Of course he liked one of the hottest chicks in the WWE, as messed up as she is, what guy wouldn't?  
"Least favorite?"  
This time, Jack took a lot longer to respond. "I dunno...probably Layla, no...I dunno. None of them are really bad, at least in my opinion."  
Eddie, who had been listening to the conversation, took advantage of the moment of silence. "Jack, my man, how can you hate the Rock? It's impossible. He's my favorite wrestler. And Milton's. And Jerry's. And Rudy's I think. . . "  
Jack shrugged awkwardly. "Just...'cause."  
"Mhmmm," Eddie said, not believing a single word that came out of Jack's mouth. "I think your favorite and least favorite wrestlers are, in reality, switched. You secretly love the Rock - but you're just too scared to admit it." Jack shook his head. "Oh I think that's the case. Don't try to deny it."  
"Can we just stop talking about it?" Jack asked, his voice getting testy.  
"Aw, Jack's afraid of getting his true opinions shown to the world..." Milton said, making an exaggerated puppy dog face at Jack.  
"You know what, that's it!" Jack exclaimed in anger as he stood out of the dojo.  
"Touchy touchy," Milton uttered under his breath as Jack left. Jack glared at him.  
If looks could kill, Milton would be dead one thousand times over.

Over the next day or so, the gang saw less and less of Jack. He stopped sitting with them at lunch, and stopped going to practice, and never met their eyes while passing in the halls, and never spoke to them. Not once.  
Rudy glanced at his wristwatch for the millionth time in the past minute. "Rudy, Jack's not coming." Kim said. "He hasn't been coming all week, why would he come now?"  
As if on cue, Jack strolled in, his karate bag nowhere in sight. "Jack," Milton said as the brunette approached him. Jack dropped the plastic bag he was holding at Milton's feet, then promptly walked out of the dojo, the door's bell giving out a merry little ring. Milton glanced at his feet curiously.  
"C'Mon dude, open it!" Jerry cried, his patience disappearing in the ten seconds after Jack left. Milton opened the bag to find lots and lots of paper resting inside. They all had little numbers and letters printed on them.  
"Jack came through with our tickets!" Eddie cried happily, plunging his hand into the bag. "There's Smackdown, Raw, Main Event, Saturday Morning Slam, and even Hell in a Cell! Plus there are backstage passes to each of them!"  
A chorus of slapping hands filled the dojo as tickets got passed around.  
"Jack never does go back on his word," Kim said silently to herself as she looked at her set of tickets. All front row seats. Plus, her name had a little smiley face next to it.

A/N: Sorry if this has bad formatting, I had to type it up in wordpad and Copy N Paste it onto here.

I tried to fix most of the formatting. Sorry (:


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 (note: if any of these matches didn't actually happen, just think of them like an addition to what really happened)

"I can't believe I'm actually going to a real WWE event! It's always been my dream to go to a Hell in the Cell! My parents like always flip out since it's like 50 bucks on pay-per-view and now I get to see it for free. Wrestlers in steel cage, fighting. I'm so happy right now it's not even funny. " Milton exclaimed for the millionth time. Out of the gang in the car, he was the most obssessed with wrestling. "Thanks Rudy for driving us. And omigoodness I need to thank Jack for this stuff. Once he's not mad at me...us..." He trailed off, caught up in his own daydreams.  
"There's the building," Kim stated as a huge dome approached. A line was trailing outside, as security guards frantically tried to usher everybody inside in a orderly fashion. Rudy banged angrily on the steering wheel.  
"$20 for parking!?" He muttered. "Well at least we only have one car." He glanced apologetically over his shoulder. Jerry was seated in the front seat, but the rest of the gang was squished in the backseat of Rudy's tiny car. Milton in the middle, since he was the skinniest. However, that tactic probably wasn't the best idea since all Milton would do was scream.  
"Milton, I am about to punch you in the face. And I don't think anyone else in this car would mind either." Grumbled replies met Kim's threat. All agreeing with her. Milton snapped his lips together and mimed zipping them up and throwing the zipper away.

"This match is scheduled for windfall. Entering the ring, weighing 441 pounds, theeeeeee big showwwwwwww!" The announcer cried out. Kim covered her ears as the Big Show's theme song came blaring out of the speakers.  
"Does it have to be so loud?" She yelled as the giant made his way to the ring.  
"What?" Milton screamed back. Despite being right next to her, he could only see her lips moving. Kim waved her hand, motioning to forget it. She pulled out her phone, and started playing a game. She didn't see the fascination with WWE, sure she followed it - but she was not addicted. At least she didn't like to think she was.  
With every punch, kick, victory, and defeat, the gang enjoyed every last minute of their experience at WWE. Especially since it was hell in a cell - there was nothing Rudy enjoyed more than watching some good ol' fightin'...well maybe tacos, but it's a close call.

"Oh Christmas nuts!" Milton exclaimed after the event was over and people were slowly filing out of the arena, "I think I'm in heaven...And now we get to go backstage! Could this get any better?!"  
Meanwhile, Rudy was asking the security guards on how to get backstage. He gave Rudy directions and led them to the place they were all so eager to go to.  
"Hey guys," Said a voice from behind them almost immediately after the security guard left.  
They all wheeled around. Could it be? Did he really forgive them? "Jack, my man, where were you? I didn't see you sitting out there." Jerry said, pointing out the fact everyone had silently noted.  
"Oh I was back here. I can't stand Hell in a Cell. Scares the living bajeebies out of me."  
"You mean you were back here the entire time?! Sweet, how'd you score that?" Eddie asked, his mouth agape.  
"Magic fairy pixie dust. Besides, are we all just gonna stand here like idiots or actually go somewhere?"  
"Um, we don't know where we're going..." Kim started awkwardly. Jack ran a hand through his hair, which was getting much too long, and pushed his way to the head of the group, to lead them to another part of the arena.  
As they walked, they quietly made small talk. The hallways were busy, but never filled with anyone important. Security guards, assisstants, crew people who were in charge of making sure everyone's needs were met. Nobody recognizable.  
Then, someone brushed past Milton, so silently that it was as if they were just a ghost. Milton swallowed. He got a better look at the person as they walked towards Jack. Was it really?  
Milton glanced at Jerry for one moment, to make sure he wasn't teh only one seeing this silent diva. Jerry's astonished eyes confirmed Milton's beliefs. He looked back to Jack...when Jack wasn't there. Milton quickly turned around, hoping to find his (ex?) friend.  
"Isn't Jack like taller than you..?" Kim asked, "How can he stay like that?" Milton whipped around again. He found Jack.  
Hanging by his ankle. And the mystery diva was the one holding it. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, baggy sweatpants, uggs, and had her hair tied up in a bun, secured with a clip.  
"Nice to see you again." Jack said dully, not even the least bit surprised or scared that he was being held upside down by ... could it be? AJ Lee?  
"Hmm?" Came the girl's response. Ooops Milton thought. He spoke her name out loud.  
"Wha-Oh nothing, I just couldn't place your face for a second..." Milton trailed off while turning a beet red, almost the same color as Jack's face, which had all the blood rushed to it from being held upside down for too long.  
Kim tried to awkwardly turn her neck and bend down, while still walking, to try and see eye-to-eye with Jack. "Why are you upside down?" She asked him. She then immediatly stood up, rubbing her neck.  
"I dunno," was the response, "Ask the crazy chick."  
AJ promptly dropped Jack. "I'm not crazy!" She exclaimed. Jack, seeming to expect this drop, easily rolled and stood on his feet. Jerry and Eddie still gazed at AJ in wonder, a hottness-induced stare.  
"Well," AJ said, grabbing Kim's hand with a vise-like grip, "I'm taking you to the diva's dressing room. We're giving you a little makeover!" Kim groaned inwardly, but knew there was no way to escape AJ's grip. So, shortly after, AJ dragged Kim into the next room on the right, which had a strong smell of perfume wafting out of it.  
Jerry and Eddie finally cleared the glazed look in their eyes. "So, does this mean we're going to the guy's room thing?" Eddie asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. Jack nodded, not bothering to turn around to face Eddie or actually respond.  
Milton's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "YAY!" He screamed, perhaps a little too loud, and his voice echoed throughout the wide hallway. Jack took a sharp turn, and Milton, Jerry, and Eddie almost lost him - a brief moment of unneeded panic.  
The entrance to the men's locker room was uninviting. A solid metal door that seemed to lead to nowhere. Without hesitation, Jack opened the door and strolled inside. The others took an awkward second of hesitation, but not wanting to lose Jack, followed him inside.  
The stench was overpowering. Men's sweat, mixed with cologne, body spray, and air fresheners was like a penetrating wall designed to keep girls and rodents out. Jack strode over to the far corner, bumping into towering superstars without any care. Milton, however, was jostled around like a pinball. Into one superstar before slamming into someone or something else.  
"Uhh, where are we going?" He questioned angrily as he finally hit a wall. Jack didn't reply and Milton strongly doubted anyone else knew more than he did.  
They finally stopped. "Guys, John. John, Guys." Jack stated bluntly as he geustured to the Superstar of the Year and back to the gang. No biggie, right?  
"Oh Christmas Nuts!" Milton exclaimed.  
"Milton...right?" John asked, "I've heard a lot abotu you."  
Milton promptly fainted.


End file.
